The present invention is directed to a portable combined artist's supply box and easel for professional and amateur artists, as well as for art students, novices, and the like. It is intented to allow for one's artist's supplies and necessities to be easily transported from one location to another, so that one may draw where he wishes. There exist prior-art portable easels, as well as boxes for storing and transporting artist's supplies. However, such prior art devices are relatively difficult and time-comsuming to set up, and bulky and difficult to transport.